We Might Die
by bleachedinubasket
Summary: Ichigo whispers to Rukia that he has something he needs to talk about. What could be more important than saving the Soul King? Occurs immediately after chapter 611.


The chubby zero division member disappeared as he watched Ichigo and his friends race off in the direction of the Soul King's tower. Ichigo was unsure how to feel. He couldn't deny that Yhwach was once a trusted ally for the old man had saved him and supported him through many trials, but his malicious intent made him wonder what his role in the whole thing was supposed to be. The breach in trust and confusion didn't help prepare him for the uncertainty of the coming battle. Ichigo was aware that he had grown immensely in strength and ability but still doubted if he could really help any of his friends. He took a moment to feel the area for the presence of his comrades, namely Uryuu, and found that he was nearby. He ignored the urge to chase after him, and settled for the warmth and comfort of those around him.

"Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed, jumping into time with the group.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were staying back." Ichigo inquired, glancing at the small woman beside him.

"I did what I needed to, Renji and the others can handle the rest. Besides, I couldn't miss out on a reunion." She smirked at Inoue and Chad. "And the chance to comment on your unsightly entrance."

Ichigo glared at her. "You try to be graceful while travelling so fast."

"You clearly didn't." She retorted with an amused look.

"Ugh, you're such a-"

"Just like old times." Ganju interrupted. "You two haven't changed."

Ichigo glanced at Rukia who didn't seem fazed by the remark.

"Ah shit, we still haven't figured out how to get everyone to the stinking tower." Ganju stopped. The group stopped with him, musing on how to climb up.

"Shunpo?" Rukia suggested. "We could carry everyone up - if not Inoue can use her fairies to deliver us up with a shield."

"Ah, but not everyone fits, Kuchiki-san." Inoue interjected.

"What about potential enemies? We'll have to get to the destination as quickly as possible - hopefully without being seen." Ganju added.

"I think it's a bit too late for that." Ichigo said, surveying the area. "Besides, they're probably expecting us anyway."

"I guess we should do it threes for Inoue's shield, and the rest can help transport people up." Rukia added, she counted Inoue, Ganju and Chad. "Two trips, it seems."

"Or maybe three, considering how you probably can't carry anyone." Ichigo said.

Rukia glared at him and sighed. "Unfortunately, he's right. I'll wait down here and keep watch."

"You would think that Urahara-san would have figured this much out." Ganju said.

"He knows how to start things, finishing them is a whole other story." Rukia chuckled while shaking her head fondly.

"Alright, I'll take Inoue and Chad."

"Hold on a sec- you can't possibly carry them both." Rukia replied.

"It's faster, I can probably hoist them both up and-"

"You are not carrying people like sacks of _potatoes_, Ichigo."

"Don't worry! I can use my Santen Kesshun to lift me up." Inoue smiled, remembering the embarrassment of having her rear so close to Ichigo's face, and feeling that she may have gained a little more weight since the Aizen war.

"Sounds good Inoue." Rukia smiled in return.

Chad placed his arm around Ichigo's shoulders and they ascended towards the tower.

"You really fine with those two up there on their own?" Ganju asked.

"I don't doubt their abilities." She said, watching as their figures shrank.

In a few minutes, Ichigo returned for Ganju who insisted he would figure out how to get up there without his help. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and grabbed Ganju then threw him over his shoulder (much to Rukia's protests) because 'how else do you carry men'. Rukia sighed in frustration and was about to follow him up only to be grabbed by the waist.

"Ichigo what the hell are you doing?" He hoisted her into his arm, carrying her like he did when he interrupted her execution.

"Transporting." He replied jokingly.

"If you don't put me down now I will shove my fist so far into your face that you'll see your brain." A dark cloud seemed to loom over her figure.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh, and put her down.

"Can you two hurry up? This isn't very manly." Ganju glared.

Ichigo ignored the man he seemed to be carrying easily on his shoulders and leaned down near Rukia's ear. The woman hid her surprise at the proximity of his voice.

"Stay here for a bit, there's something I need to talk to you about." He whispered.

She looked up at his face, trying to calculate what was so important that would get in the way of saving the _Soul King_ of all beings. "Fine. But hurry." Rukia replied curtly, crossing her arms. "You're risking lives."

Ichigo just smirked and disappeared to place Ganju with the others.

Rukia couldn't help but feel a nervous fluttering in her stomach as she waited for the young man. While Ichigo was mostly predictable and so easy to read it was like his feelings were printed in large font on his forehead, he still found ways to surprise her. Be it his confident rescues, or his compassion, he somehow stayed refreshing… more annoying than refreshing, really. Rukia disliked being chucked into uncertainty when it came to composing herself. Sure, her time with Byakuya and the nobles helped train her ability to hide emotions or avoiding rash decisions but whenever she was around the fool it was impossible to stay composed.

She let out a 'tch', and tightened her folded arms.

"What's bothering you this time?" Ichigo asked. She nearly jumped, this was exactly the kind of thing she was talking about.

"Nothing. More importantly, what's on your mind? Hopefully Chad, Inoue and Ganju aren't being severed to pieces as we speak." Rukia replied.

"I doubt it, nothing can get past Inoue's shields." Ichigo said.

"Well? What is it you wanted to talk about?" Her voice tinged with impatience, she wasn't sure if it was out of nervousness or frustration.

"We might die." Ichigo said, his voice suddenly sounding very far away.

"Typical in the life of a warrior." Rukia replied sternly.

"Are you always on?" Ichigo asked, glaring at her.

"We're in the middle of a war, fool." She glared back.

"My point is," Ichigo started, "we might not come back. I just thought I'd get a couple of things off my chest."

Rukia sighed, "I'm sorry for being so rude. Go on, I'm listening."

She watched as Ichigo looked at her seriously, then blush slightly as he turned away.

"Ichigo?"

"Thank you." He seemed to vomit the words awkwardly.

Rukia looked at him expectantly. He felt himself shrink at her gaze.

"Thank you for always coming back to me." Ichigo said seriously. "To help me," he hastily added.

Rukia smiled warmly, "I got you into this mess, didn't I? I'm not leaving you behind to clean up on your own."

"But," Ichigo said, stepping closer, though Rukia didn't notice. "Really, thank you."

"You're welcome," she said kindly, "now let's head back to the task." She lightly placed her hand on his arm as she passed to lead.

"Wait." Ichigo grabbed her wrist and tugged her closer.

Suddenly, it dawned on Rukia. "Ichigo, we have to go-"

"It can wait. This can't." He pulled her into his arms and leaned in.

Rukia's reflexes, however, were always quicker than his and she punched him in the jaw.

"Fuh-"

"Is this really the right time to be doing this, Kurosaki?" She said, cursing at her shaking voice.

Ichigo surveyed Rukia's flustered face. "Like I said," he stepped closer, "we might die."

"_Might_ is the key word here - don't rush into-"

"Shut up." Ichigo said, pulling her back into his arms.

"Don't tell me to shut up, you imbecile. We're in a _war_!"

"Then let a soldier kiss the person they love goodbye." He said loudly and firmly, looking at her with an air of calm seriousness.

For once, Rukia couldn't say anything and fell quiet. She looked away, finding Ichigo's gaze too intense.

Ichigo smirked, and cupped her chin to turn her face towards his. Rukia turned red, looking up at him shyly. He leaned in and hovered his lips over her soft ones.

"If you're going to kiss me, do it already." Rukia whispered.

Ichigo smiled and kissed her on the cheek. He let her go and began to head towards the tower.

"Hey! What was that!" Rukia asked, tugging him back.

"A kiss?" Ichigo said, amused.

"O-of course but that was on the cheek. I thought-"

"I'll kiss you on the lips when we've won." He smirked.

Rukia turned red again, and let out a frustrated sigh. "You're hopeless." She replied, letting out a smile and shunpo-ed towards the tower.

"Disappointed?" He called out, as he followed behind her.

"No, it was as expected." Rukia replied, "after all, you've never kissed anyone on the lips yet have you? It only makes sense that you didn't decide to go through-"

Rukia was interrupted by Ichigo's lips on hers, his arms tightened around her form and she did her best to stay focused - unless she wanted to fall to her death.

"Ichigo!" She exclaimed as he parted, her face red, "what the hell-"

"Mind where you are, kids." Ganju said.

The pair turned and saw Ganju arms crossed, Chad blushing slightly and Inoue covering her red face.

Rukia shoved Ichigo away and landed in between the trio. "Sorry for the holdup… and the display."

Chad merely nodded and Ganju just turned to lead the group inside.

"We haven't won yet, idiot." Rukia said.

"Just in case." Ichigo replied, his smirk still present as he spoke. "When we win, expect another one."

Rukia punched him in the shoulder, and he grunted at the pain. "So back to the war then." She cleared her throat.

"Back to the war." He agreed, pulling out his sword.

xxxx

A/N: Filling an interesting plot from my VIP. I say Ichigo is turning into a charming little ass because he knows Rukia will bounce back. Hope you enjoyed it (and I hope it wasn't too OOC)!


End file.
